Various ways of identifying animals, such as nose prints, have been printed to paper with ink to allow for subsequent identification for various purposes. The physical ink prints of such features may be scanned for inclusion in a database.
In addition, radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology may be used for identifying animals. For example, small RFID chips are implanted in animals and may be scanned by a reader to identify the animal. RFID is a costly method requiring implanted devices and trained specialists for the implantation and dedicated scanning equipment. Cumbersome data inputting needs are also required, from pet owner forms.